The Dragon's Daughter
by xCx.Gryffindor.Princess.xCx
Summary: After the war, Draco fell in love with Luna Lovegood, and had two beautiful children: Seraphina Samudra Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Fina is 1/4 of the new Marauders, along with fellow Gryffindor's James Potter, and Spencer and Fred Weasley. Follow Fina through Love, Hurt, and Adventure through her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!
1. Slapped

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I had this idea for ages and thought I should share it :) First, there is an OC, Cora, who is from Don't-Just-Don't 's stories Things Happen-Deal with it and Life Happens-Just roll with it. I thought her story was amazing and decided to include Cora in. I hope you don't mind :)**

**I have decided that Fred DOES die, but that only because he wouldn't play much of a part in the story if he lived. I am sad to say it, but it's only because of that. The Weasley twins are my fave characters so I am saddened to do so but it must be done. Anyway, if you didn't know, Samudra means Ocean in Indonesian, and I thought it sounded cool. Okay? Okay. :) **

**||~Corsa~||**

* * *

"How dare you brainwash my son and daughter!" CRACK.

Before Seraphina Samudra Malfoy had been slapped unconscious by Ginny Potter, her day hadn't exactly been going well.

* * *

Seraphina had arrived home from her Second year at Hogwarts only around a month ago, and had been enjoying her Summer Vacation. She had mostly been Flying, Swimming, Baking, or Dancing the entire holidays, before she was invited to visit the Potter Cottage, which has since been restored by Harry Potter and his family after the Battle of Hogwarts. She was looking forward to seeing James Potter, her best friend, and seeing Lily Potter, who almost felt like a sister to Seraphina since Lily had met Seraphina on Platform 9 ¾ the previous year. Albus wasn't as close to Seraphina as James or Lily, but he was still friendly towards her and would have been a trio with James and Seraphina had he not been Sorted into Slytherin, becoming friends with Seraphina's younger brother, Scorpius. Seraphina, James, and the twins born to George Weasley and Coraline Black, Fred and Spencer, were collectively known throughout the school as the New Marauders. Fred came into possession of the Marauder's Map thanks to Harry, James came into possession of the Invisibility Cloak-which his father had handed down to him, Spencer came into possession of the Marauder's Book of Pranks and Tricks, while Seraphina came into possession of the Marauder's Four-Way Mirror thanks to her Godfather, Remus Lupin. Each member of the New Marauders has a mirror, and whenever one member wanted to speak to another or all of them etc., one would only have to speak the name[s] of the person[s] one would like to contact, and that person would be able to speak and see you through the mirror(sort of like what one would now call Skype or Facetime-in a way.) Remus had been appointed Godfather by Draco Malfoy and his wife, Luna Lovegood. They all also had different coloured hair and abilities.

James had black, shaggy, unruly hair like his father, Fred had bright orange hair like his father, Spencer had dark red hair-a mix of George's red and the black of Cora's, and Seraphina had silvery-white hair that reached to about her waist which was almost always up in a braided flower bun to keep it out of her way. James was a natural Animagus, Fred was an Animagus and ⅛ Veela, Spencer was a Metamorphmagus, Animagus and ⅛ Veela, while Seraphina was a Natural Animagus and and Aura(she can turn into White Smoke to travel.) James' Animagi was a Stag, Fred's Animagi was a Coyote, Spencer's Animagi was a Lioness(although she could change into any animal with her Metamorphmagus abilities), and Seraphina's Animagi was a Doe, which the four of them often found amusing, as it matched James. They also pretty much shared the same Corporeal Patronus as their parents. James' Patronus was a Stag like his father, Fred's Patronus was a Black Shaggy dog, the Animagus of his mother, Spencer's Patronus was a Lioness like her mother's. Only Seraphina had a different patronus, which was a Firebird. It suited her, though. Seraphina was a very patient and polite person, through her Pureblood etiquette, but if someone insulted anyone whom she cared for or made fun at either her or someone else she was off like a firework-a dangerous spitting and fizzing explosion.

* * *

Anyway, the day Seraphina was to visit the Potter Cottage she had woken up to find her dining room and living room crushed by a fallen tree, had her broomstick snapped in half by the powerful wind, and had her room coated in a fine layer of mud splattering in through the window, which had been carelessly left open by Scorpius. So, in simple terms, her day hadn't been going well.

* * *

Just before Seraphina was due to leave, she got dressed into a pair of black denim skinny jeans and a Dark Blue corset top with long see-through lace sleeves. She had pulled on a mid-thigh length long-sleeved black trench coat that flared from her hips, and had buttoned up the outer row of large gold and black buttons while leaving the inner row of buttons as decoration before doing her hair in a half up half down braided crown. She had gathered a pinch of Floo powder in her hand and tossed the powder into the fireplace before stepping in and shouting her destination, soon landing in the Potter fireplace. She had gently brushed the fine layer of soot off of her coat before stepping out of the fireplace and into the Potter's living room. She had just as quickly found a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Seraphina had shrieked as James had picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, Fred and Spencer soon coming in. Spencer had been giggling madly while Seraphina had been struggling to get down before a sharp order had resonated from further in the house. "James, put her down!" Harry Potter had stepped into the room, laughing slightly. James had put Seraphina down, grinning, as she had hugged Spencer, James, and Fred each in turn. She was technically related to Spencer and Fred, due to their mother being the daughter of her grandmother's cousin, but no mind. Just as Seraphina had pulled away from Spencer, James's mother Ginny, had walked into the room, her lips pursed in a tight white line and her arms folded over her chest.

* * *

**********SERAPHINA'S POV**********

"So, you are Draco's daughter? Seraphina?" She asks rudely. I nod. "Do you know your father's history?" Ginny asks. "Do you know what your father has done to my family?"

"I do know my father's history, but I did not know he knew your family." I answer truthfully. "You're lying. I'm sure your father must have told you all about his school years, his taunting of my family and husband. I'm sure he taught you to be just like him: thinking Muggle-borns are Mudbloods, worshipping Voldemort even after his death, Only caring about blood-purity and blood-supremacy." I feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Umm, what is a Mudblood? And Who is Voldemort? What on earth is blood-purity?" I ask in puzzlement.

"Oh, don't try the innocent girl act. You know exactly who Voldemort is. The man who killed thousands of muggles, who killed Harry's parents." Ginny spits. "He what?! Who-What-Why?" I splutter. "You know exactly who he his. Who your father was. Don't you dare come into my family and brainwash my son and daughter!" Ginny cries. "Ginny!" Harry abolished. "She's just a kid!"

"Just a kid. Please, Harry. She knows exactly what i'm talking about." Ginny scoffed, before bringing her hand down sharply on my cheek. I cry out in pain as I fall sideways, my knees hitting the dark oak flooring. I knock my head against the hard surface beneath me and I feel the world slip away into darkness.

* * *

**So, my lovely Corsateers, what do you think? At the end of each Chapter I will have a question about Fandoms/pairings/Harry Potter/Quotes and I want to see your answers, so don't forget to review!**

**Question: How many book Fandoms are you apart of and what ones are they? I am Harry Potter, Divergent, The Shadowhunter Chronicles, The Hunger Games, Shatter Me. I have a list of 30+ books I'm dying to read, though. Any reccomendations?**

**Grapes and Oranges,**

**||~Corsa~||**


	2. Forgiving and a Red Train Ride

I wake up slowly, feeling groggy. I sit up and blink a few times, aware of people trying to talk to me. "Wait." I groan, blinking a few more times. Slowly the blurriness becomes sharper, and I see my three best friends along with the girl whom I consider to be a sister sitting alongside me. "Are you alright?" Spencer asks worriedly. "Mhmm." I mumble, pulling my wand from my thigh-high suede boots with gold eyelets. My wand is Birch wood, 11", Phoenix feather entwined with both the hair from a Unicorn's mane and the hair from the mane of a Kelpie. It has a blue topaz embedded into the tip and has a metal, silver snake coiling around the wand to the tip, where the tip impales the snake's head. The metal snake matches a bracelet I have which is magically charmed to be attached to my wrist at all times, which can uncoil into and Electrum whip if I need it to. Spencer helps e stan and leads me to a couch, which I sit down on gratefully. "You alright Seraphina?" Harry asks, coming into the room. "I'm fine." I reply, wincing as I turn my head to look at him. "I'm sorry about Ginny. She think's every Malfoy is one and the same, and lets just say she didn't get along with your father very well."

* * *

"Don't worry, it's perfectly alright. But, could you please explain to me what Blood purity is? And tell me who this Voldemort guy is? The only thing I know is that Voldemort means Theft of Death in French." Harry lets out a short laugh. "I'm not really one to tell you, considering I was the one who killed him. You should ask your father-or mother. Luna may be able to provide a different view, considering she was tortured by his followers."

"Wait...Isn't Voldemort the guy Tom Riddle? Wasn't he the one who had the Horcruxes and placed some of his soul in things...and a person." I realise. "It was you who he put a piece of his soul into." I figure out. Harry nods. "You got all of that right." He smiles slightly. "He made the Horcruxes to stay alive-be immortal if you will. So, Theft of Death means a lot more. Theft of Death basically means to steal Death, and that's basically what he'd done. He stole Death from it's place in the natural timeline and shifted it forward and infinite amount." I explain slowly, and Harry nods again. "And...Blood purity?" I ask. "Blood purity is having pure blood, which means having wizard and witch parents. Being a half-blood, like me, is having one magical parent and one muggle-born, which is if you are a witch or wizard with two Muggle parents." Harry explains. I nod. "Alright." The door opens and in walks Ginny. She looks like she'd been crying, and looks...ashamed. "Seraphina." She says quietly. "May I speak to you in private for a moment?" Spencer, Fred, James, Harry, and Lily all glance towards me, and I give them a very slight nod. They leave one by one, soon leaving only Ginny and I alone. I stand up slowly and face the red headed witch standing before me. "I'm so sorry." She cries and wraps me in a bone-crushing hug. "It's fine. Harry basically explained Voldemort and blood purity, and I get why you would be upset." I reassure her. She gives me a watery smile. "Start over?" She asks. I nod, smiling.

* * *

We're sitting at the table, eating our lunch of roast pork and salad when Harry asks the four of us the one question we can all answer similarly. "Why are the four of you friends?"

I start off. "Well, we each have a Marauder item in our possession-"

"Given to us by either a Marauder, parent, or godparent-all of us have a godparent whom was/is a Marauder-" James continues.

"We all share a liking for tricks, pranks, or teases-"

"And we are all related." Spencer finishes. "Related?" Ginny asks. "Well, James is cousins with Fred and Spencer, whose mother is the daughter of my grandmother's cousin." I explain. Harry and Ginny look puzzled. I sigh. "Cora is the daughter of Sirius and one of Sirius's cousins are Narcissa Black and I am the daughter of Narcissa's son." I explain more clearly, and the two of them nod. "What are the items?" Ginny asks.

"The Invisibility Cloak-" James begins this time.

"The Marauder's Book of Tricks and Pranks-" Spencer continues.

"The Marauder's Map-"

"And The Marauder's Mirrors." I finish. "We each have a mirror which is connected to each other one. Basically, you state whom you want to talk to, and the connection is sparked. you can also talk to multiple people at once, but the screen will only show who is talking." I explain the mirror. "The Marauder's Mirror, The Marauder's Map, The Marauder's Book, and The Marauder's Cloak ." The four of us chant in unison before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**How was that? I know it's a bit boring now, but it will get better-I hope.**

**Question: Which actress/model/famous person do you picture Seraphina to look like?**

**Grapes and Oranges,**

**||~Corsa~||**


	3. Prank

**Hello my lovely Corsateers! I hope this chapter is worth it! :)**

* * *

On Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st, the Four of us stare at the train with our arms linked. "As Bright, Red, and Shiny as ever." I grin, and the four of us board the train. we select and empty compartment right outside where our parents are saying goodbye before we begin to talk. "So, who wants to bet on when Stella and Jesse get together this year?" I grin, and the four of us exchange devious grins. "I bet 10 Galleons on Valentine's day." Fred says. "I bet 15 Galleons on Last Week of the Year." James adds. I bet 20 Galleons on end of this week." Spencer grins. "I bet 30 Galleons on Christmas." I finish. "So, whomever wins will get 75 Galleons." I deduct, writing out who bet what amount on when so there's no confusion. "Got your Hogsmeade permission slips?" I ask. The three nod. I nod along before Spencer and I begin a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The trolley lady peers inside the compartment. "Oh, you four. The New Marauder's, I hear." She chuckles conversationally as I get up and buy some Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Whips. "You betcha." I grin at her. She laughs as she pushes the trolley further down the train. "Yes!" I cheer when I open my last two Chocolate Frog cards. "Agrippa and Ptolemy! I have every single card!" I cheer victoriously. "Pay up, Potter." I smirk, holding my hand out. James huffs and hands me 10 Galleons. See, we had a bet that I would get all of the cards by October 1st. I pocket the golden coins just a few seconds before I win the game of Exploding Snap. I grin and regrow Spencer's eyebrows for her quickly before I sit up off of the floor and stretch, flopping back into my seat. I lie down, resting my head in James' lap. "Wake me when we need to get changed." I mumble, my eyelids flickering shut.

* * *

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder gently. I groan and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Suddenly my sight is engulfed in black. "WhatinMerlin-" I mumble, moving the black. It turns out to be my robe. "Ahh, okay." I mutter. Spencer also stands with her robes and uniform. "Spin." We order the boys, pulling the shutters on the window and on the sliding door. Fred and James stand up and turn, facing the door. Spencer and I first pull off our Muggle tops and pull on our white blouses, buttoning them up. We then pull on the grey jumpers before we help each other with our ties. Next we pull off our Muggle jeans and skirts before also taking off our shoes and socks. We pull up our grey pleated skirts before zipping them up and pulling on our knee high grey socks and our black shoes. Finally we pull our Gryffindor robes overtop before putting all our removed items into our trunks. "You're good." Spencer tells the boys while I pull my wand out of my knee high socks and open the blinds. Slowly the train starts to slow to a stop and we grab our trunks and cages from the rack, filing out of the compartment and onto the platform. We walk, arm in arm, to one of the carriages. "Hello." I murmur softly to the Thestral pulling our carriage before getting in with James, Spencer, and Fred. I sit next to James and the four of us start to plan our first prank of the school term, considering Spencer and Fred are the daughter and son of the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They got their Mum to shrink down their boxes of WWW items, so they won't be detected. "Did you know we all have different wand cores?" I say suddenly during the ride. "James has Phoenix Feather, Fred has Dragon Heartstring, Spencer has Unicorn tail hair, and I have Kelpie hair." My wand is Birch wood, 11 inches, Phoenix feather entwined with unicorn hair and Kelpie hair core with a blue topaz embedded in the tip. It has a silver snake coiling up the wand, it's head and open jaws impaled by the tip. It has a carved pattern of Hummingbirds and it has carved Ocean Waves near the hilt. James's wand is Holly with Ivy carvings, Fred's wand is Redwood and has flames carved into it, while Spencer's Black Walnut wand has wind gusts and swirls carvings. "And each of our wands represents and element." I realise. "Mine represents water, due to the Wave carvings. James, your wand represents Earth. Spencer, your's represents Air and Fred, your wand represents Fire." I explain, pointing to the carvings. "But your snake-" Spencer points out. "Maybe the snake symbolises my dad, and the silver represents my mum, and the impalement of the snake's head represents the Malfoy tradition of Slytherin because I was Sorted into Gryffindor." I guess. Suddenly the carriage halts, and we step out. We climb the steps to the castle as I slide my wand into my socks, as does Spencer, while Fred and James slip their wands into the sleeve of the opposite arm that they use. i'm left handed, as is Spencer, while Fred and James are right handed, which we find slightly fascinating.

* * *

We walk into the Great Hall and take our seats at the Gryffindor table, waiting to watch Scorpius and Albus get Sorted. Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and Head of Gryffindor stands by the stool and the Sorting Hat. I giggle as Albus and Scorp walk in, and Scorp sees that the Sorting uses only a Hat. He glares in my direction and I end up having to duck behind James to keep myself from bursting. I explain to Fred, Spencer and James in hushed whispers what I told Scorpius, which was he had to fight a Professor in a Duel, and we're all silently laughing as the Sorting begins. Soon enough, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" is called. "Gryffindor!" The hat calls, and I look to my friends in shock. No Malfoy is in Slytherin?! Dad will NOT be pleased. In fact, I can sense that Scorp will receive a Howler tomorrow morning-I did after my Sorting. "Potter, Albus!" Al walks up and the hat is put on his head. "Slytherin!" The hat calls. "Well, he was named after one." I whisper to James. "And it doesn't change who he is." "Weasley, Rose!" Is also called. "So. Each child of the Golden Trio as well as one from their Arch Enemy. Brilliant." I tease playfully. "Gryffindor!" Rose joins our table, sitting pompously next to Fred and Spencer. I roll my eyes at the girl, who's turning into a Prefect Percy. After Headmistress McGonagall makes her speech, she makes her warnings and reminders. "First, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden to anyone not accompanied by a teacher. And, I would like to remind you that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items are banned." Her eyes twinkle as she looks directly as us four, and the entire hall turns to face us. "No promises." I call and the entire hall erupts into laughter. Even the teachers are chuckling. "Also, I would like to remind you that for the third-years and upwards, we have our first Hogsmeade Weekend will be next week." Headmistress McGonagall finishes. I grin and clap with the rest of the hall before the food appears. Digging in, I finish before everyone and wait for the dessert. Once everyone has finished the desserts appear, and I lunge straight for the closest Lemon Meringue Shooter. James chuckles as I finish the Meringue Shooter in record time. Once James, Spencer and Fred have finished we grin devilishly. "Ready?" Spencer asks. The three of us nod, and stand up, quickly excusing ourselves from the hall.

* * *

Not even a few seconds later we hear some shouts and peek into the Hall, laughing hysterically as we see Spencer has transfigured herself into Headmistress McGonagall, and is throwing fireworks into the air. "Oi, McGonagall!" The three of us shout. "Catch!" We throw some huge fireworks at Spencer, who throws them into the air and they explode with a loud POP. Spencer turns back and starts to laugh in the midst of all the chaos. Suddenly everything clears and McGonagall stands there, suppressing a smile. "Detention, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Malfoy. Tomorrow night, my classroom." We look up to the teacher's table to see Aunt Hermione, the Muggle and Magical History teacher, as well as Dad, the Potions teacher, and Harry, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, all trying hard not to laugh. I wink at dad, before I shout in a dramatic voice, "My father will hear about this!" And feign fainting as the hall erupts into laughter. Even McGonagall and Longbottom are laughing, although Professor Longbottom went to school with dad and the Golden Trio. Dad's smirking slightly, and Hermione falls off of her chair from laughing, landing onto and already-fallen Harry. The two get up and grin, winking in my direction as they sit down again. Once the hall is quiet again, someone else speaks. "I'm sorry I ever showed you my school years in the Pensive now, Seraphina Samudra Malfoy." Dad sighs, burying his head in his hands, which causes the hall to once again explode.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far! I start Term 2 of school tomorrow, so wish me luck!**

**I will try to write as much as I can, but every now and then I may have to bail for a few weeks to do my homework.**

**Grapes and Oranges,**

**||~Corsa~||**


	4. Hots Raspberry Tea

"C'mon, James! Fred!" I moan inside the boys dormitory a while later. "Yeah, c'mon Fred!" Spencer adds, putting her hands on her hips. The two roan and roll over, landing with a thud on the floor. I stifle my laughter by putting up a silencing spell. "You Bludgers! We could get caught!" "I'll give you a Bludger next practice, mate." Fred mutters, and I whack him upside the head. Spencer and Fred are Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, see. James is a Chaser, along with Stella Moon, and Jesse Vane. Harmony Wood, the daughter of Puddlemere United star and former Gryffindor player himself, Oliver Wood, is the Keeper while i'm Seeker. Fred groans. "You're not going to take no for and answer, are you?" He asks. "Nope!" I say, popping the P and elongating the O. "Fine." He gets up and helps James before he goes and gets the map. James gets the cloak and we shuffle under it while Fred unfolds the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whisper at the parchment, tapping it with my now-drawn wand. The parchment springs to life, and the map starts to take shape. "Come on!"

* * *

We sneak through the corridors, using the map to avoid any professors, prefects, or filch, before we tickle the pear and enter the kitchens. Just before we pull off the cloak I make a hurried motion to keep it on, pointing at Professor Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair at the round table to the side of the bustling house-elves. "You can come out, Seraphina, I know you're there. I'll pretend I wasn't here tonight." He calls and I sigh, pulling off the cloak. I keep Spencer, Fred and James under the cloak, though. Dad sighs. "And your friends. No true Marauder would go somewhere with two of the Marauder artefacts without the whole gang." And, with that, I pull the cloak off of the twins and James. "Sorry dad, we were just hungry." I mutter, scuffing my foot. "It's fine, Seraphina." Dad replies softly, just as I snap my fingers. Ipsy, our house elf, appears. "Mistress Malfoy! Oh, how Ipsy has missed you!" She beams. I smile. "I've missed you too, Ipsy. Could you please get me five mugs of Hot Raspberry Tea?" I ask kindly, and Ipsy quickly bustles off. The four of us sit at the table and Fred hands the map to me under the table. "Mischief Managed." I mutter without moving my lips, and the map turns to parchment. I hand it back and Fred pockets the sacred map. "Here is Mistress's tea." Ipsy squeaks, reappearing with five steaming mugs of pinkish-scarlet liquid. "Thank you, Ipsy." I smile. Ipsy visibly blushes before she vanishes with a crack. I pass around the mugs to everyone-and dad-before taking a sip of my own.. The hot liquid spills down my throat and I sigh happily in relief. "How'd you find the kitchen?" Dad asks me. "Accidentally." I reply, evading the question. he nods, before downing his last bit of tea. "Night, Fina." He says, kissing me on the forehead before getting up and leaving. We then finish our own mugs before pulling the cloak back on and scurrying back to the dorms.

* * *

Spencer and I can't be stuffed to go back to ours, so we join James and Fred in theirs. Spencer lies down in Fred's while I lie down in James's, resting my head on his chest as he wraps and arm around my shoulders. Fred does the same to Spencer, and we all fall asleep the same.

**I'm so sorry it's so short! But i'm three weeks behind the Maths work I got before the two-week holidays started because we had Activity Week the last week of Term, where we went to Extreme Edge Rock Climbing, Muriwai beach, Woodhill Bike Park and Tree Adventures, and then Parakai Hot Pools. So, i'm so bloddy exhausted, being an Insomniac and all, so I only just finished this chapter and thought I should post it for you guys! I've had 59 views already! Thank you all so much! Remember to please Review, Follow, and Favourite, otherwise I MAY just go on an extended holiday and 'forget' to update. I'm sorry and i will continue to post but I will be faster if I get encouragement, seeing as I don't see the point in writing the story and posting it to you if no one likes it.**

**Question: Which country do you live in?**

**Grapes and Oranges,**

**~Corsa~**


End file.
